


That's My Freaking Candy Bar

by MysteriouslySurreal



Series: Misc. Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Sweet AU For Your Sweet Tooth, All Eren wants is his candy bar, I just wanted to write about Ereri and a chocolate bar, Levi and his manicured eyebrows, M/M, Routines are always good, This isn't meant to be taken seriously, but Levi is being a meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslySurreal/pseuds/MysteriouslySurreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eren wanted was his freaking candy bar, but instead he got a small, teasing man who doesn't know the meaning of "that's mine".</p><p> </p><p>"You took the last snack on the shelf" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Freaking Candy Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Taking someone's chocolate is serious business.  
> 

Even Jaeger was a stickler for routines. Routines always make things better, easier and less stressful - therefore change is bad. That's what Eren's motto had been since he could remember. He had his routines and didn't like it when you messed with them.

Once a week, his mother would send him an allowance. Most kids would stash it away and let it accumulate due to the harsh living conditions of college life, and because they were living by themselves with no actual income at the moment.

Everyone except Eren.

As soon as the money came in, it was gone. What did Eren spend the money on?

Chocolate.

You could say that Eren had no self control, but he'd just laugh and agree. He was a self proclaimed 'Chocolate Slut' and proud of it.

His mother was none the wiser about his addiction. She thought he was storing away for a rainy day. How wrong she was.

Eren had his routines, which often centred around things he loved. Chocolate was no exception. Every Friday night at 6:00, he would walk down to a small supermarket and get a Cadbury Hazelnut Chocolate bar. This happened every Friday night without fail. There was always a new supply coming in, so Eren never had to worry about them running out.

That is, until today.

* * *

 

 

He had woken up late.

Great.

Now he was going to be late for all his classes and would probably have to make up the time after hours. Eren had arrived at his classes at 8:40, which was forty minutes too late. All of his professors were confused, as they knew how meticulous he was about punctuality.

Eren liked routines and punctuality, but everything just seemed to be going wrong for him today.

It wasn't even a Friday, but he had run out of milk, so he had to go down to the store. He might as well buy his Friday night candy bar at this rate.

Actually, chocolate sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the store, Eren walked down the confectionary aisle and found his favourite candy bar; there was only one left.

Phew. Thank God.

Eren moved to grab the candy bar, already tasting the crunchiness in his mouth. He couldn't wait.

That's when a hand reached out to grab ahold of the chocolate bar. 

_Oh Hell no._

Eren turned to face the bastard who dared to take his candy bar. This would throw his whole routine off, and Eren did not like change.

"That's my fucking candy bar, you little.." He stopped dead in his tracks.

There, standing in front of him was a male. A male with a black undercut and grey eyes that looked like they could cut someone from how sharp they were. A very short male with a black undercut and grey eyes. Shit.

"Little...?" The man trailed off, daring Eren to finish his sentence with a raise of his eyebrow. His very manicured eyebrow.

_Damn._

"I-I... well you.. took my candy bar." Eren stuttered out.

"Your candy bar? I don't see your name on it." The man turned the confectionary in his hands, searching for a name that belonged to the whining kid.

"Yes. My candy bar. Armin knows that I come into this store at this time every Friday for this particular brand of candy bar. Therefore, it's mine." Eren tried to reason.

"I picked it up first." The man's lips tilted at the corners like he was attempting to hide his smirk. It was infuriating to say the least.

"It's mine." Eren decided he'd go the childish approach.

"Not anymore." The man chuckled and turned on his heel and proceeded to walk to the checkout. Eren, always the quick thinker, followed the man to the checkout.

He would get the candy bar if it was the last thing he did.

"It's mine. Give it back."

The man turned and looked over his shoulder at Eren, who by this point looked rather desperate.

_How cute._

"Look kid. I just came in here to buy something sweet. It's been a long day. Let me go home and indulge in this goddamn candy bar, okay?"

"But it's the last one." Eren bottom lip quivered slightly.

"That makes the victory even sweeter."

Eren turned to the checkout guy.

"Connie. When do you get a new shipment?"

The checkout guy had to smother his laugh at Eren's desperation with his hand.

"Monday."

Eren let out a sound that sounded like a dying pterodactyl.

"That's too far away!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, Eren." Connie shrugged and went back to scanning the short asshole's groceries.

Speaking of his groceries, who the hell buys bleach, milk and eggs on a Friday night? Eren kind of wished the man would mistake the bleach for the milk - but that wasn't very nice. He was trying to be nicer to people but it was sometimes very difficult, you know?

Connie finished scanning all of the man's groceries, and wished him a good night. The man proceed to walk to the exit.

Then he was gone.

Eren tried to go after him, but he was gone. He must have turned a corner or something.

There goes his candy bar.

Eren sank to his knees, then moved to sit on the concrete out side of the supermarket and sighed. Today was a shit day to say the least.

He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his temples.

No, he didn't like change. Not one bit.

A tap in his shoulder startled him, and he removed his hands from his face with a gasp.

"Here. You can have half. You look like you need it."

Eren looked up at the man, who held the damn candy bar in his hand.

"Don't you want it?" Eren asked, confused.

"Well, I do, but I'd rather share it. No point being greedy and a complete asshole, right?"

_You're damn fucking right._

The man chuckled. It appeared that Eren had said this out loud. 

Eren took some chocolate despite himself, covering his reddening cheeks.

"So the whole debate we had about the candy bar was pointless?" Eren asked, trying to quell the anger that was bubbling in his stomach.

The man looked thoughtful.

"Not completely pointless, I'd say."

Eren was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," the man crouched to be at Eren's eye level. "Is that I'd like to have more stupid debates about random food items, preferably with you. "

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Here's my number." The man pulled a business card out of his back pocket and handed it to Eren.

Eren took it a moment later.

"Give me a call or text if you want. I know I was a complete asshole, but I'd like to get to know you better. Not many people have the balls to confront me - about a candy bar, no less."

The man stood back up and walked away. Eren stopped him before he could get too far.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The man looked over his shoulder and smiled at Eren.

"Levi." Then he walked away.

_Levi, hmm?_

Eren had to smile despite the situation. No.. He was wrong, it seemed.

Maybe a little change was good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren texted Levi the next day. They're dating now.


End file.
